One outs a new start
by spirithealerstar1122
Summary: Hey so this is the story that takes place right after the manga one out ended hope you enjoy I do not own one outs all rights go to the rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1 A new start

I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review

**All rights go to the proper owners I do not own the one outs characters accept the made up teams and players that will be coming and my OC. That's it I DO NOT OWN ONE OUTS.**

**Ch 1 Another challenge**

*5 years ago*

As Kojima stepped onto the plate bat in hand, it was the final inning of the Pennet Race as Kojima stared at Kawanaka who was about to pitch. This inning would be the Lycans only chance to win it all came down now to this pitch. Kawanaka winds up and pitches a perfect forkball. Time stops and Kojima remembers what he needed to do as a wise man once told him the only way to win is to become the devil. Kojima swung and hit the pitch it flew a home run it was over the Lycans have won from the team that was in last place for many years finally won. All the players ran on to the field all around Kojima congratulating him. Ayame who was once on the Fingers team spoke to the Mariners and said he was leaving and that we don't belong. A revelation spreads through the team the biggest mistake they made was focusing on defeating Tokuchi Toua the man who made the Lycans who they were today the man that took down Saikawa, the man who went up against the Torpedoes and won, and the man who went up against the leader of the Galians the person who had control of the baseball world has now been slain by Tokuchi. Not to mention the strategist of the Bugaboos Coach Shiroka and the team that has made cheating an art Blue mars as well as all the other baseball teams and coaches. All of them taken down by Tokuchi. With one last look at the Lycans Ayame and the newly form Mariners left. A victory for the Lycans but also a lost as well as the team was congratulating Kojima, Kojima looked over at the dugout and saw that the man responsible for making this team that was once at the bottom to the top was not there. When the stadium was empty the press gone the entire team sat in the meeting room in silence. A short plump man with grey hair and big lips stood up and walked to the front of the room and stood behind the desk that man was Mihara the Lycans manager looking at the players he finally spoke.

"Well done all of you we finally after a these years we have finally made it it was not the championship but close enough once again well done." He said a smile on his voice.

No cheers or smiles nothing a question in everyone's mind where did Tokuchi go and why did he leave before the game wasn't even over, no one in the dugout saw him leave so where did he go. Kojima stood up and walked up to the front.

"Guys listen I think it is time for me to tell you why he left. It wasn't because of something bad it was the gamble he made." Kojima said.

Captain Ideguchi stood up and spoke. "Kojima what gamble did you make with him."

Kojima closed his eyes for a few heart beats and looked the team in the eye. "Will remember when we were losing a lot and decided to go to the baseball training camp in Okinawa to try and figure out what we were missing. I ended up finding this gambling game called one outs where it's the pitcher against the batter, if the batter hits the ball and it makes it into the outfield weather it roll or flies in the batter wins. But if the batter can't hit the ball into the outfield with three tries the pitcher wins. Will I found this game and decide to teach them that baseball is not gambling like that baseball is a sport I went up against many pitchers and won. But there was one pitcher that I lost against, it was Tokuchi he got me out and I lost a lot of money. I got angry and thought that it was a cheap because the final ball was a slow ball right down the middle." Kojima said.

The players all gasp a slow ball that a kid could hit got Kojima out. Everyone turned toward to Kojima and he went on.

"The two pitches before it were pitchers that made me think he was trying to avoid me but that was the trick he made me think that he was scared at getting a hit when we betted a lot of money on it. And Is fell for it my concentration was so focused I blew it I never expected a slow ball and didn't even try to hit it. I lost and after that I spent two weeks in the mountains chopping wood a thousand each day perfectly straight lines right down the middle, I went and found Tokuchi at a casino and challenged him once again but this time we made higher stakes he said that if I could touch the ball than I would win. I betted my career on it and I told him that if he lost I would break his right arm so he can never pitch in gambling like that again. The day came where we would face off I ended up hurting my hand when I was chopping wood and could barely bend my wrist, but I showed up and the we started I let the first two pitches go by cause I knew I would not be able to hit it after the second pitch Tokuchi realized that my wrist was hurt and decide to throw an iside high pitch he said that because I betted on my career he said I should be able to hit it. But when he threw the pitch I knew that I would not be able to hit it, and I had a vision of what would happen to the team if I retired so I decided to make one last move I leaned forward and let the pitch hit my shoulder. All the other people there said I lost because I did that on purpose and that Tokuchi won, but Tokuchi silenced them and told them that I won. Because it wasn't an official game it was not a strike but a hit in the game there is a cement wall behind it that had a white rectangle painted in it which meant that if the ball hit inside the rectangle it would count as a strike. Will it hit my shoulder and therefore Tokuchi said that I won, he handed out his arm and said break it with the bat. I grabbed his wrist and bowed my head to him at that point I found what I have been looking for the component we lacked. I told him that I would take his arm and asked him to leave and come and play in the professionals against tough opponents I told him help the Lycans win the championship and he accepted."

"I understand now why he left we won the Pennet race which means that Tokuchi betted everything on this game and because we won he knew that we could win the Championship so his gamble ended and he left." Ideguchi said.

Everyone fell silent than Kurai wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up everyone turned their eyes on him.

"Then we have to make sure we win. We were given this chance by Tokuchi so let's not waste it." Kurai said.

Everyone stood up and cheered in a big yeah. Kojima looked around and saw a different team than the one he knew. Tokuchi Toua the missing piece changed the team and made it stronger. The team had so much fire running through their veins. Winning that's all they cared about winning and going to the championship. They won the pennant race against the mighty mariners which were made of a mixture of the stronger players they faced but in the end they won. But this was just the beginning as Toua said there is more in the baseball world than just baseball there is the darker half money. Being strong does not mean your invincible the mariners were once at the top now lost. Kojima got up and walked out of the room wondering what would happen next will the team be able to get through it are we really strong enough to handle the darker half of the baseball world Toua? Kojima thought.

"Hey Kojima what are you doing out here?" The door open and Ideguchi walked up to the railing.

"Just thinking about what will happen next and wondering will we be able to get through it." Kojima answered.

"I see will guess we are going to have to see when it happens. The team is strong not just physically but mentally as well but I do wonder what will happen. But thinking about it will just give you a headache we will just have to handle it when it comes." Ideguchi said.

"Right will after the pennant race there is a break of 3 days and then we find out who we are going up against."

"Yeah will lets go back inside everyone is waiting." Ideguchi said walking into the the room.

Kojima looked up at the sky and thought will whatever happens we will take it head on Tokuchi head on I promise. Kojima thought before walking back inside to join the rest of the team.

**Okay please review and no flames please because I need to go back into the manga and anime a get as many of the characters I can get their names so I will update as fast as I can.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Next Ch 2: Chance meeting.**


	2. Chapter 2 Chance meeting

**Hello readers awesome so this is chapter two and I hope you like it please review =)**

**Okay talking about the World sports challenge I made that up. So just to tell you that the teams and names are just gonna be made up but if there is a team or player that does exist and I use it I DO NOT OWN IT THIS IS JUST FOR ENTERTAINMENT NOTHING MORE Enjoy….**

**Ch: 2 Chance meeting:**

Its been 2 weeks sense the championship win. It was good and so the world of baseball decided to let all the players take a nice long break of 4 weeks. Than the big challenge happens the world sports challenge which is in 2 months which is where the number one team in Japan will go and represent Japan against other countries of course many of the rules are going to be the same but these teams are going to be different not normal teams like the one the Lycans went up against no these teams will be much harder. The team is not just a team it is the strongest team in the country which means the challenge is going to be tough. But worth it because in the end the winning team becomes the world's number one team which is amazing.

I wonder how we will do. Kojima thought to himself. He was on a plane heading to Pandor a small town by the coast and Kojima's home town. The captain landed the plane and said that we may get out bags. Kojima got up and grabbed his bag from the compartment and shut it. The town Pandor right on the coast a couple miles from the city of Kee one of the famous tourist's spots but the tourists stay close in the city manly because that's where all the casinos, malls, amusement parks, restaurants, and hotels are. Kojima got into a taxi and the taxi drove off. The drive took about an hour to get to the house. Kojima got out of the car and paid the taxi and carried his bags into the house where he received big hugs from his parents. Both of them were over 50 years but they still had a lot of energy. Kojima carried his bags up to his room, just like he thought they did not ouch his room everything was left the way it was a bed next to a wood desk that had books on it. The chair was pushed in and still had on his old sweatshirt. The short but long dresser supported a TV and a DVD player. Right next to the player was DVD's of all types. But what welcomed Kojima the most was his baseball mitt left on his bed. Kojima picked it up and remembered about when his father would take him to the park and they would play catch until sundown, than we would run home and find mom sitting on her chair angry about how we were supposed to be home a long time ago but after hugs and a sorry from both of us she would smile and we would eat dinner laughing and watching TV. The show that I would watch was the baseball channel seeing the players play made me want to become a baseball player. When I entered high school I tried out for the baseball team and of course made it but back than my batting was not as good as know and after a couple of weeks the couch said that I would be kicked off which scared me because I couldn't but I started practicing more and more and finally became one of the best hitters on the team. I wonder how my brother is doing. "He is probably gambling at the casinos again." My brother Syler is a gambler but on a scale of 1 to 10 he is a 1 when it comes to it always losing all his money believing that he will win when truth he won't but he still believes it unlike Tokuchi who would probably be rank 20 way off the scale the complete opposite of his brother when it comes to gambling he is the god.

Ring Ring Ring

The phone was ringing down stairs and Kojima's mother picked it up. While she was talking on the phone Kojima came back down stairs. His mother hung the phone up and looked at him with a depressed look a look that Kojima ne what it meant. His idiot of a brother was at a casino losing a lot of money. Usually this would happen a lot Kojima's brother was well known throughout all the casinos and every time his brother would lose so much money they would give his family a call and usually one of them will have to drive and pick him up as usual. And this time it was the same before his mother or father could speak Kojima spoke.

"I'll go get him you guys stay here." Kojima said.

His mother sat down and they both said it was okay. Grabbing the keys to the car Kojima got in to it and drove off toward the city. When will he grow up honestly every time it is always something? Kojima thought.

Over the years Kojima tried to help his brother get a job a house and a good life but every single time it will always, always fail no matter what. Turning on the music Kojima drove on for about 20 minutes. And there it was the Sea Casino a very popular casino and one of the prettiest casinos. Unlike most casinos around here this one made you feel like you were under the sea which helps make more money. Kojima pulled into the parking lot and parked the car close to the entrance. Kojima got out of the car and went inside the casino, looking around he headed for the poker tables. His brother would only play poker something about how he believes he is lucky but only at poker which was wrong. Looking for his brother he bump into a woman, she had long brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes.

"I am so sorry; I was not watching where I was going." She said looking up at Kojima.

"No it's no problem." Kojima said.

"Oh your Kojima Hiromichi right. My name is Alicia and I have been working here for 10 years and I want to know do you have a brother by the name of Syler Hiromichi by any chance?" She asked.

"Yeah I am and I got all call saying to come and pick him up." Kojima said.

"Oh yes my manager Kunei told me to call his family to come pick him up." Alicia said.

"Thank you for that so where is my brother than." Kojima asked looking around.

"Oh if you follow me your brother is at the poker table this way please." Alicia said walking toward the tabled games with Kojima following behind.

Alicia and Kojima traveled their way weaving in and out of people. After 1 minute they found the poker tables. Kojima had his eye on a particular table that had a big group surrounding one poker table.

"If I know my brother he's there right." Kojima asked turning to Alicia.

"Yeah that's right will if you know than I need to get back to work. Thanks to how short staff we are I have to do more than I usually do." Alicia said before walking away with a wave and a smile. "Oh and good luck with your brother I hope it works out." Alicia said before walking off into the crowd.

Kojima turned and started making his way through the group toward his brother. When Kojima got through the crowd his brother had only a little money left on the table while the other guy who was an old guy probably 45 years old looking at how grey his hair was but what startled him the most was the huge amount of money he has won. That huge pile was biggest he ever seen, and you could tell that he played more than one person. Kojima walked up and grabbed his brother who yelped in shock.

"Hey Kojima let me go I got to win my money back from that guy." Syler said as he was being pulled away.

"Kojima Hiromichi you don't have to take your brother away yet allow him to get his money back." The old man said standing up and motioning to the chair.

"Come on bro please give me a chance I will win it back I swear." Syler said pleading at Kojima.

"No you will not and that's final." Kojima said before continuing to drag Syler away.

"Then how about this Mr. Kojima you and I have one more gamble. I think you might like this it's very easy outside of this building in the back are some batting cages." The old man said walking around the table.

Kojima turned around and looked at him. "What kind of gamble." Kojima said looking at the guy.

"It's a simple game known as one outs." The guy said.

Kojima's eyes widened and he just stood still.

"From the look of your expression I can tell you know what I am talking about don't you." The man said a smile popping on his face. "Then how about it one game if you can hit 3 of my pitches than all the money he lost will be returned to him and I will even throw in some interest with it just hit one of my pitches and you win." The man said grabbing his bag full of money and motioning to the back door. "What do you say Mr. Kojima."

Kojima stood there next to his brother thoughts were coming into his mind. Memories of Okinawa and meeting with Tokuchi this man was not Tokuchi though he was someone else. But something was weird about this guy he was not Tokuchi but the feeling he gave out was very much the same. "Alright than let's do it you know my name what is yours?" Kojima asked.

"My name is Roy Maker and before you ask I am a foreigner from America. But you can just call me Roy." Roy said walking out the door.

Kojima and Syler with the help of Roy got out of the casino and into one of the batting cages. Roy was already there with a baseball already in his hand. Kojima stepped up to the plate with a bat that was left out. Kojima took the plate and Roy got in his stance which was just like Tokuchi's form. Roy through the first pitch it went by the pitch hit the right corner. But Kojima didn't hit it because he was in shock the pitch was not like Tokuchi's pitching it was exactly like it the set up, wind up, and the pitch is it wasn't another person you would think that it was Tokuchi pitching. The second pitch went by and Kojima didn't even move a pitch right at the left corner. Kojima closed his eyes and focused on that night in the mountains chopping wood complete focus with a clear mind was the only way. Then Roy spoke to Kojima.

"So you are trying to clear your mind than is that it Mr. Kojima." Roy said.

Kojima opened his eyes and stared at Roy. This man was right on the target, just like how Tokuchi did with his opponents the ability to read minds but really it was just studying a person's physical features and just focusing on how a person acts. Than manipulate the person into over thinking and getting all stressed up and taking control of the person's actions. Roy was just like that. Kojima thought.

Roy was in the set the third pitch. Kojima focused and swung he missed the ball suddenly an in high pitch that dropped. A pitch that Tokuchi used before in the all star game against Enomoto in the game Kojima lost.

"Will Mr. Kojima that was a very interesting game. You were very close to hitting it but you hesitated and that was the whole reason you lost. Of course I made you hesitate by calling you out on clearing your mind. All in all it was a good game and I enjoyed myself so here you go." Roy said throwing the bag filled with money at Kojima.

"Wait I lost the bet why are you giving the money back?" Kojima asked.

"Because that amount of money I can have anytime I want. Also Mr. Kojima I had fun playing with you know if you excuse me I got to go." Roy said before leaving the batting cage.

Syler walked up to Kojima and grabbed the money a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Man that guy was so nice. I got my money back. But that guy is very strong bro very strong. Even before I played him he already won so much money. He is like a god in the gambling world." Syler said walking away from Kojima and out of the batting cage.

Syler was right. He is a god. The presence he gave off was exactly like Tokuchi. Kojima thought.

"Syler listen go to the car and I will be right back I need to ask that guy something really fast." Kojima said tossing the keys to Syler and running off in the direction Roy went.

That guy was just like Tokuchi in many ways perhaps he knows Tokuchi and if he does than maybe he will know where he is. True the Lycans won the championship and the gamble ended but this World Championship is on a whole new level. A tip from a very reliable source told Kojima that all the teams the Lycans will be going up against are known to have a strong opponent in each team. The tip said that if the Lycans are going to win then they will need a strong person on their team to get them there. When the Lycans heard that they were kind of confused at the beginning but after watching some of the teams playing they realized. Each team that will participate in the World Championship had a person that was strong and smart enough to mess up all the enemy teams. Pretty much each team participating will have a gambler or someone that can psych people out very easily on each team which is why Tokuchi is important. If the Lycans are going to win the championship than Tokuchi will be required to go against those teams but that was a problem after Tokuchi left no matter how hard the team tried they could not find him. But that guy might know where Tokuchi is so this might be the only chance for the Lycans and I am not going to let it slip away. Kojima thought to himself as he ran into the casino to find Roy.

Luckily when Kojima entered the casino Alicia pointed out that the man he was gambling against went out the side door to a side parking lot. So Kojima followed through that door and saw Roy by his car smoking.

"I knew you would come after me so what do you want Mr. Kojima?" Roy asked.

Kojima walked over to Roy and spoke. "I need to ask you something do you know a guy by the name of Tokuchi Toua?" Kojima asked.

"Yes I do so what do you want." Roy asked staring at Kojima.

"Do you happen to know where he is Roy? He is not in trouble or anything its just the Lycans need to talk to him and it is very important so do you know where he is and another question how do you know him sir?" Kojima asked.

"That is a lot of questions Mr. Kojima. But if you must know I don't know where Toua is at the moment. He hasn't contacted me for a while but I might know someone who does." Roy said to Kojima.

"Really that's great who is it?" Kojima asked.

"If you have been to the game called one outs you should already know her already." Roy said finishing his cigarette.

I know them. Who did I meet at Okinawa than it's a women and the only women I ever met was Big Mama the women who ran the one outs games. Kojima thought. "It's Big Mama than she knows where Tokuchi is then." Kojima said looking at Roy.

"Yeah she probably does know where he's at but I don't think she will tell you though." Roy said getting into his car.

"Wait Roy, if Big Mama won't tell me where he is what can I do then." Kojima asked Roy through the window.

"Tell her that Roy boy told you to go to her and ask and she will tell you." Roy said before starting to drive off.

"Wait." Kojima said loudly at Roy.

"What is it now?" Roy said backing up the car to where Kojima was.

"I have one more question to ask please.' Kojima said to Roy.

"Alright what is it?" Roy said looking at Kojima.

"I want to know how you know Tokuchi. You called him Toua so I want to know how you know him." Kojima asked.

A smile appeared on Roy's face. "Will you could say I am that boy's father in some way." Roy said.

Kojima's eyes went wide with shock.

"If you want to know more about that just ask big Mama about it I got to go." Roy said before driving away.

Kojima walked back inside and to the parking lot where his car was parked Syler was all ready in there listening to music while cradling the bag of money.

"Hey bro what did you talk with Roy about?" Syler asked when Kojima was in the car.

"Nothing that concerns you I was just asking him something's." Kojima said before putting the car in motion driving away.

As Kojima drove home he couldn't stop thinking about what Roy said. About being Tokuchi's father it was shocking. But Kojima knew one thing he was going to do. And that was head to Okinawa to find out more from Big Mama. Kojima thought to himself while driving home.

Roy was waiting outside of the Casino with his car on. For a while Roy thought about Kojima.

What a lot of questions he asked me. I pretended to drive off and get away from anymore questions. Only to realize I needed to drive someone home from this place and had to turn back around. Now that I think about it he seemed really desperate so of course I told him how to find Toua by going to see big mama but totally kept quiet about someone nearby that knows where Toua is but didn't want to put her in such a position. Man being a father is tough work especially with the two of them. Thought they aren't my kids by blood I still took them in and raised them along with big mama. But now they are grown up and have lives of their own so sad but at least both of them stay in contact with me will at least one of them does. And speaking of that person here she comes. Roy thought.

A women got into the car and buckled up a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks for driving me home Roy." The girl said staring at Roy.

"Hey no problem I may have told you and your brother to live more independently but you can still stay in contact with me and call me up to help you guys out. Of course your brother is another story after all." Roy said before driving off.

"Will Toua has always been like that but at least he's okay that much I know." The girl said.

"Will of course you do you are his little sister. And I still can't believe you dyed your hair. Of course you still look beautiful." Roy said as he was driving.

"Yeah will I wanted to change it to something new Roy after all I was starting a new start." The girl said.

"I know that. So anything happen at the casino this night." Roy asked.

"Yeah actually the guy you were playing against at the poker table. His brother came to pick him up and it was Kojima Hiromachi." The girl said.

"Ah yes it was, so anything else going on?" As Roy stopped in front of a apartment building.

"No nothing else happened. Anyway thank you Roy." The girl said after hugging Roy and getting out of the car.

The girl was walking into her apartment building when Roy noticed she left her purse in the car. Roy put the car in parked and caught up to the girl she was waiting for the elevator.

"Oh my thank you Roy for bringing that to me I am so sorry for leaving my purse in your car." The girl said grabbing her bag.

"Honestly that is one of the things that hasn't changed since you were little but it's done." Roy said to the girl before walking away.

The elevator door opened but the girl turned back to Roy and spoke.

"Goodnight Roy thank you Roy for everything." The girl said a smile appearing on her face.

Roy stopped and turned to look at the girl a smile on his face. "Good night Alicia." Roy said before walking away.

**Sorry about how long you had to wait but here it is thank you and don't forget to review please. I had a lot of problems come up mentally. But I am good now to all the readers' thank you. =)**

**Ch 3: Welcome.**

"


End file.
